Only one way out
by Gothic Goddess 245
Summary: Sango's life was never really the perfect normal life . She has no parents and no one to love . But what happens when some one new comes to her life and lets feel the true meaning of true love?
1. My life

Do you ever feel like the whole world is against you? They want you to die and never come back. She does. She is the cold hearted goth at no one wants to know. She is the one who wears black and silent tear always run down her pale scared up face. She hates her life. The whole world hates her. Well that is what she feels. The person that the other people point at and shake their head. Suicidal thoughts and depressing poems.

She's the one who wants to end it all. That person is me .My name is Sango Koyut . I am 16 years old but I wants to end this world with one simple swing of a sharp sword. My life is going down the drain as we speak. I want to die and end all this pain. But I cant .I am no coward . I know that bull shit line of " don't use a permeant thing for a temporary situation " I always hated that line. It annoying screeching nosie rings though out ears though my mind. Every time I close my eyes, I hear it. The nosie of the world as it goes away. I have no use for this body that she is curse to.

The sound of what sound like a demon drill in my head just drilling away as I gently press my side of my face on the cool glass of my first period class. I just let out a heavy sigh as I watch the glass fog up then go away. School was just a waste of time and money.

I always hated school ever since my parents and my little brother died two years ago. I took on the job of a motorcycle repair at a local shop in New York City. I sat there in the back of the room like always watching the guy I had a crush on ever since like for ever.

I sat there as I played with the chains that hung off my black baggy pants. I reached into my front pocket of my black hoodie to pull out a mirror and my black lipstick. I replied to my fading lips as I rubbed them together.

The clock slowly click on the three. " what the fuck " I mumbled quietly as I sloped move down in my seat. I really had no friends. I don't a stupid pity party about my life. I don't want my life to exposed to the public.

I raise my hand to ask the teacher if I can go the bathroom. She handed me a yellow pass as I stood up as my pants made a jingling noise as I walked out of the room and the hallway.

I took my book with my as I slowly walked down the hallway pass the girls bathrooms I had no attention to go in there. I slowly to the assembly hall in the middle of my school.

I opened the doors as I slowly walked in and sat down in one of the seats of the back as I remembered my parents .

**Flashback**

" Oh Sango sweety we are so proud of you " my mother said as she hugged me, her oldest daughter tightly. I was only 14 at that time as I won high honor roll.

" We are so proud of you dear "my father said as he kissed my top of my head .

**End of flashback **

I felt a tear slowly roll down my cheek as I wiped it away. The bell rang to single the end of 5th period. It was lunch time for me . I slowly stood and took out a black hair band and pulled the black hair away from my face as I walked out of the assembly hall. I slowly opened the door and walked out . I was never noticed and I was use to it . I was that sad person at no one wanted to know. I heard once thatI was weird or out of it. But I am not . I slowly walked down the hallway towards my locker .

When I got to my locker, I grabbed my small cup of yogurt , bag of carrots and a bottle of Mountain Dew. I closed my locker door as I silently walked down towards the lunch room . I usually eat outside but it was raining outside so I had to stay inside. I sat in the farthest corner of the room. As I started to eat a new kid sat down like if I said he could . I watched him set the plate of the mysterious school food and his mountain dew pitch black down . He sat down. He look up at me as I tried not look at him. It was him . The guy I have been crushing over for years. Sesshomaru. His silver white hair was gently pulled back in a loose ponytail. He wore a black long sleeve and a pair of black baggy pants. I rested my head in my hand as I place a carrot in my mouth. I could not tell anyone about my secret about me. If I did. I would be thrown into jail or even worst I could be dead.

I quickly got up as I felt his eyes follow me."Where are you going ?" he said as he kept emotions hidden from my brown eyes . " Somewhere maybe outside."I said as I fished my knife but kept it hidden in my pocket .

I slowly walked out of the building as I stepped in to a puddle of water from the rain at just stopped. The warm air played gently with my hair as I took it down from it inbondment .

I found a spot where no one was. I took the knife out as I held it up to my face as the sun gleamed off the sharp blade. I really hate my life . I dragged the blade across my pale skin as the flow of blood pour down my arm as I pulled out my rag from my pocket and pressed it against my bleeding wrist. The blood slowly soaked the rug as I shut my eyes tight as I opened them to see Sesshomaru standing in front of me. He shook his head as he sat down next to me . He took out a cigarette and lit it. " Why are you doing this to your self . " he asked me as he took a drag off of his cigarette and looked at me. I just sighed as I stood and walked away . Back into the building and down to the office. I signed myself out of school and walked out . I walked to my locker and grabbed my trench coat and took out my car keys as I pushed the doors open . I got in to my black dodge ram and took off down the door.

Crawling in my skin

These wounds, they will not heal

Fear is how I fall Confusing what is real

There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface

Consuming, confusing

This lack of self control

I fear is never ending

Controlling I can't seem

To find myself again

My walls are closing in

Without a sense of confidence

I'm convinced that it's too much pressure to take

I've felt this way before

I stepped out of my trunk as I walked up the stairs of the apartment building. I slipped the key into lock and turned the handle and kicked bottom of the door. The normal thing to get in to my apartment . My apartment is meduim . Three bedrooms , two bathrooms, a kitchen with a dinning room in it , a wet bar and a huge living room . I threw my coat on the couch as I grabbed a coke from the fridge . I opened it as I walked to my depressing bedroom. I opened my door to expose my black and red walls with my black covered bed with a black canopy at gently draped over the bed gently . The walls were gently covered with posters and a painting I painted in art class a couple months age . It was a girl sitting on a park bench as the rain poured down on her black clothing. She held a blood covered dagger as her foot was resting on a dead body . Her hair covered her face but you could see perfectly her glowing black eyes from behide her pitch black hair. She sat on her bed as the black silk curtains covered the windows and the candles were lit giving off a quiet glow to her . She laid on her as she cried her self to sleep.

**Ok guys there is chapter one of this very depressing fiction . So review and tell what you think -Gothica**


	2. The new kid

1

Chapter 2 - The new kid

My eyes flew open to figure out it was 2:00 the afternoon . School just ended . I quietly got up as I crawl to the end of my bed as I let out a yawn . I slowly climbed out as I grabbed a pair of black faded baggy jeans with safety pins though the holes in the thighs. I slipped them on as I grabbed a black and dark red corset top. And slipped on my black and red high tops . I slowly brushed out my black with red streaks and pulled it back into it inbondment of a black hair tie . I replied my pale makeup and eyeliner and black lipstick . I did something different to my eyes I dragged the eyeliner down my cheek as if I was crying . And I was . I sighed to my pathic self as I slowly walked out of my bedroom.

To hear laughing, clanging of glass bottles and the tv going. I almost go ran over by my dog Lestat my pitch black lab with red eyes that my parent gave me before they died. I playfully kicked Lestat in the butt as he just barked at me and ran by.

I stepped into the living to see my room mate and other people sitting on my couch watching Queen of the Damned .

I slowly step around the corner of the hallway to see Sesshomaru , Inuyasha with Kagome sitting on his lap. Koga with Amaya sitting also. Kagome peeked her head over the top of couch to see me grab a beer from the fridge. She climbed over the top and sat on the top of black high top couch . I looked over my shoulder to see her wearing a checkered school girl skirt with black and red checkers on it with a black and blood red top with a black spaghetti strap with a red frilly bra underneath the top to show what Inuyasha, her long time boyfriend called her prize winning cleavage and my black leather combat boot .

" Man those boot look some what like mine . " I said as I leaned on the counter and took a sip of my Budweiser and shook my head.

She just smiled as she fixed her black hair with her red tips .

Suddenly she disappeared over the couch . I quickly ran over to the couch and leaned over the top. To see Kagome laying on top of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha .

Sesshomaru pushed her legs off of him as he growled at her bearing his fangs . He stood up as he walked passed Koga and Amaya who was pinned with Koga 's hands pressing her harder against the black colored wall. They were kissing as Amaya was playing the chains that hung off his black tight pants and his tight black shirt . His hair was up in a high pony . I just sighed as I took another sip of my beer and watched Sesshomaru sit at the wet bar . He caught me staring at me as I looked down at my cuts on my wrists . I took another sip of my beer which was getting warm . I made a disgusted face as Kagome leaped over top of the couch and started to run around the room with Inuyasha close behide her. " You cut my hair !" he said . " What an moron " Sesshomaru said as we both watch them run around the room .

Inuyasha wore a pair of black bondage pants with tons of chains and a tight black muscle shirt and a black bead necklence . His hair was actually really cool now . It was spiked with blue tips . Ya it was still sliver but I thought it was really cool.

Koga and Amaya broke for air as they walked over to the bar as I pulled out a six pack of beer and handed them to Koga and Amaya . Sesshomaru took one too as he lit a cigarette and blew the smoke away me . Inuyasha and Kagome were still chasing each other around the room as I held up a bottle of Vodka . " Kagome " I said as a smile went across my face as she stopped dead in her tracks and slowly turned her head to look at the clear glass . "VODKA !" she yelled as she jumped up on the bar and sat down crossed legged and took the bottle from me. " You are one weird person Kagome " I said coldly as I mixed a snakebite and couple Bloody Marys.

" Ya I know but you still have to love me my little vampire sister . " she said as she pinched my cheek . I snapped me teeth at her and smirked .

**Ok there is were I am going to stop . Thankz Sakura for letting me putting you in the story . STAY IN THE DARK Ya'll cya -Gothica**


	3. The idea

I sighed as I knew I could never be like her . My twin Kagome . Well we are not really twin it is just like we met when we were like really young and we were like the same . We like the same things bands and our life almost like each other . She dropped out of school just a few months aga after she and her boyfriend got serious .

She moved in with me after her mother kicked her ass out of her house after well I don't like saying this and I did promise not to say but when her mom found her and Inuyasha in bed together . She was 17 and he was 19 .

Ya I know she is stupid moron. I met Koga and Amaya before Koga started going out with her he went out with Kagome . Then there is Sesshomaru a.k.a. the Ice prince . He is soo hott . I have like a huge crush on him .

We all stood by the wet bar as Kagome got pinned to the wall by Inuyasha. She took out her hair as she flicked him on the nose with the metal part of the band . "OUCH!" Inuyasha took her chance to run . She ran behide me like I was going to protect her . She jumped up on the bar as she stood there .Sesshomaru shielded his eyes as they could all look straight up her skirt . I reached up and grabbed her arm and pulled her down. I whispered in to her ear as that they could up her skirt . A embarrass blush went across her face as she ran on to her bedroom.

I just sighed as I jumped up on the counter as I reached down took the lit cigarette from Sesshomaru and wrapped my black lips around the end. I took a deep breath of the rich smoke of the cigarette. I hand the cigarette back to him as I blow out the smoke in to the air. I looked over my shoulder to see Kagome bouncing down the hallway in a pair black bondage pants.

" Ok I have idea. " she said as Inuyasha sat down on the couch rubbing his nose and pouting. I sighed as I feel someone set something on my leg . I look down to see a pack of cigarettes . I look over at Sesshomaru as he began to be very interested at the wall . I just smiled at him as I pull out a stick as I lit it with his black lighter which I stole from his back pocket. I take a long drag off the cigarette as I blow out the smoke.

"You know what we should do "

" What "I said plainly as I blew out some more smoke .

Kagome sighed as she watched me take an other drag of the cigarette .

" So what is your master plan Lady Idiot ?" I said as a smile made it way across my face

' Lets go and see Constantine. I heard it is a really good movie . " she said as she pulled me in to my room .

"Now lets see what can you wear" she started to mumble at her self like normal .

She finally stopped throwing clothes out of my dresser and closet. I sigh as she picked out a black corset top with red strings as she threw it at me. I watched her poke her head out of the door then Amaya come in . She was holding a pair of for her self as she started to change. She now wore a black tight leather skirt with a black and dark purple lace corset top. Her hair was up in a bun with couple pieces hanging down to frame her face.

I took the clothes which Kagome pulled out for her. A pair black pants with black and red straps hanging off of them and a black low cut corset top. I hated to show myself . I felt like a slut . I threw the top back to her as I grabbed a black tight fitting shirt with the saying " Ice Queen" on it. Kagome just stuck out her tongue at me as she put on some black lip stick and then gloss over that. I pulled on my pants and buttoned it as I fixed my makeup as I pulled on my leather army boots. I grabbed my pocket knife and quickly put it in my pocket with out no one knowing I did.

I walked out of the girl fest to the kitchen. Inuyasha and Koga were at each others necks usual well for them it is. I walked into the bathroom which was connected to the kitchen. I ran a brush though my black hair as I shut the door . I sat in the corner of the room right across from the door. I took out my knife as I dragged it over my wrist. Over my cut from this morning. I watched the blood gently run down my arm to my elbow.

I slowly stood up as I ran my bleeding wrist under the cool water. Watching the water mix with the fresh blood of my inflicted wound. It slowly stopped just soon enough. I opened the door to see the gang ready to go.

" Ok Me and Inuyasha will ride in his car .Amaya and Koga will be in their car . That just leaves you Sango and Sesshomaru. Well you two will be riding in his car. Lets go " Kagome said as Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her waist as they walked out followed by Amaya and Koga. I stood there next to Sesshomaru. He picked up my trench coat and kindly handed it to me " It is cold out side you should wear this " he said with a kindness in his voice but very unnoticeable.

I slowly walked out of door just before grabbing my pack of cigarettes with Sesshomaru following right behide me. We walked next to each other out of the front doors to come face to face with the rest of the gang. Koga standing next to his dark blue dodge ram pickup with Amaya sitting on the hood. Inuyasha and Kagome sitting in his dark red dodge viper.

" So where your car ?" I asked as I watched him pull out two full face helmets from the back seat of Inuyasha 's car . " I didn't bring it " he said with a smirk as he handed a helmet to me. I flashed a you are going to pay look to Kagome as I took the helmet. I took off my trench coat and took out my black middle length trench from my truck . I took the pack and knife and stuck it in my coat pocket as I climbed on the black and red Katana as I pulled the helmet on over my head.

Sesshomaru climbed on infront of me as I sat there. " I have to wrap my arm around his waist " I thought as I leaned forward close to him as he started the motorcycle up. I watched everyone get in their cars and start them up racing their engines. I slowly wrapped my arms around his waist as I leaned my head on his back .

I felt him grab a hold of my hand and give them a good tug . He kicked the motorcycle in gear and we were off down the road.

**I am sorry for the wait but I had a major writer block and I had to get my grades up like that so I am sorry . Please review -Gothica **


	4. The kiss

I held on to him like I had a gun next to my head . He was so warm as the wind whipped around my head . He was leaning forward a little because of the handle bars. His hair was pulled back as we rode down the highway with the others close behide.

After a bit of racing a couple of other motorcyclist we finally got there to the mall. Sesshomaru pulled into the parking lot of the city mall. I sat up straight as I noticed my groin was smashed up against his lower back . I slowly moved back as I turned my head to hide my crimson face from the other as they got out of their cars. Kagome and Amaya got out of their boyfriends cars as they waited for them to finish parking their cars.

They boxed Sesshomaru 's bike in to a corner . I got off the bike as fixed my hair again to kill the helmet head that the helmet gave me. I stood there dumbfounded as Sesshomaru just climbed over Inuyasha 's car hood and was out of the box . I still stood there staring straight at Sesshomaru , Koga and Inuyasha, who were trying their hardest not to break out and die laughing .

" Just climb over the car hood Sango-chan" Koga said as he just stood there grinning like a asshole. I sighed as I jumped up on his car hood and slowly walked across the hood . When I slipped . I closed my eyes tightly as I let out a little squeak as I fell . But I felt someone grabbed me before I hit the floor. I opened my eyes to see Sesshomaru holding me.

I quickly stood up as Inuyasha and Koga died laughing. I walked right them as I was joined by Kagome and Amaya . We all linked arms as we walked into the mall front doors.

" So tell us how was it " Kagome said as she gripped my arm harder as we walked .

" Well it was.. awesome " I said as I bit my side of lip as we all broke out giggling. I immently stopped as I heard my self laugh for the first time in three years. I swallowed hard as we all stopped at the ticket stand.

" Six tickets to Constantine please"

" Sure 20.19 please . " the ticket girl said as she winked at Sesshomaru who was now standing behide me .

I took out 21.00 dollar and slid it under the plastic divider. She didn't take her eyes off of Sesshomaru. I started to get pissed as I just grabbed his arm and pulled him away.

I was pissed. " Why was she staring at my man. "I thought as I pulled him away "Wait a fucking minute did I just call him MY MAN!" I screamed at my self as I took my hand off of his arm. He looked at me like there was something wrong.

There was I just called him my man. I shook my head furiously as my hair fell in to my face to cover my crimson color face. I gently tucked a piece of black hair behide my ear as I looked up to see Sesshomaru looking down at me. I just walked down the hallway to the theater with my hand on his arm. He pulled me to a stop as the others passed us. I stood there watching them walk right by us and into the theater.

I stood there looking up at Sesshomaru. " Why did we.." I was cut off by a pair of lips smashed against mine . My eyes widened as I respond back . I did not know what was up with me but I liked it. I felt my body be slammed against the wall. His tongue slowly running against my lower lip demanding an entrance to my mouth .I gladly let him. He tasted great. Our tongue in a war of love.

I immently pulled away as I felt his hand slowly go up my shirt to rest on my stomach. I quickly slipped away from him as I felt really strange. I could not put my finger on it. I just waved it off as I stepped into the theater. My eyes gently scanned over the crowd as I sighed.

**Ok there is your story SOOOOO SORRY for the waitholds up a shield waiting for thing to be thrown at me Ook CYA ! REVIEWW!-Gothica**


	5. Reality snap

I quietly found my friends and sit down . The movie started. Flashing lights from the preview started to drive me crazy as I just sat there feeling the throb of a headache start in the back of my head . I lowered my head as I placed it in my head in my hands as I close my eye. I felt darkness inclose over my eyes as I passed out.

I slowly woke up to see my head in Sesshomaru's lap as he was holding me close to me. I quickly snapped back into reality. I was in Sesshomaru's lap. IN HIS LAP! I quickly got up and stood afar away from him as I could. "You know you talk in your sleep" he said with humor in his voice. I just bit my lower lip and growled lightly.

I quickly walked by him holding my trench coat close to my body. I walked out of the mall. Passing many shoppers .I pushed the door to the outside open exposing my body to cold cool air of the coming winter.

I slammed my back against the cold hard stone wall. I slid down so I was sitting on the ground. The wind played with my hair as the piece flew in my eyes. I pushed them away as I stared that the sky. Dark as coal but glittering with stars.

I always loved the night. The calmness of the dark helped my wounded heart. I pulled out a cigarette as I lit it. I took a long drag off the cigarette and blew out the smoke. " What are you doing here?" I opened my eyes to see Sesshomaru standing in the door way of the mall. " I can be out here if I want to " I snapped out at him. I took one more drag before I dropped it into a drain. Watching the heated end of the cigarette hiss when the water hit the end. Immently going out. I wish that would happen to me.

I slowly walked to parking lot to sit on Inyuasha's car hood. I gently laid back staring up at the stars. " Come with me " I looked to see Sesshomaru standing by the car holding out his hand.

I looked at him as I took his hand. He gently helped me off the car hood. The heat of his hand clashed with the coldness of the darkness.

I followed him to his bike. I grabbed the helmet as Sesshomaru took them and put them in Inu 's car.

" You don't need one" he said as he climbed on the motorcycle. I watched him kick start the motorcycle as I climbed on behind him. I wrapped my arms around his waist as I leaned my head on his back.

I gently fell sleep against his back . I felt the motorcycle stop as I opened my eye to see a huge cream colored mansion with black shutters. A long driveway spilt off in to two one leading to the garage and one to the house.

He parked the motorcycle infront of the house. " Is this your house ?" I asked as I felt him grab my hand and lead me in to the house. I felt my heart drop. It was beautiful. Two sets of gold plated stairs lead the way up stairs. The three beautiful light fixtures glittered against the black ceiling with a silver cresent moon graced the wall. I stood in the doorway in awe of the beauty of the house. Sesshomaru gently lead me up the stairs. My sences immently snapped to reality. I pulled my hand away from his " What in the hell do you think I am " I yelled as I ran down the stairs. I pushed the doors open to the outside. I ran as fast as I could to escape him.

Well there you go. Have fun reading. One question for you all : when should I put a love sence between Sango and Sessh? Message me or email me -Gothica


	6. Darkness

I quickly stopped at the front door to see him. My eyes widened as I stood terrified about what he was about to do with me.

" Why are you scared of me " his voice was calming and soothing as I stood there in front of him. He gently ran his fingers down my arms. Over my cuts. He gently held my wrists as he backed me slowly up in to the house again. "There is nothing to fear about me . I am not going to hurt you." I felt my body relax against his touch .

He just sighed as he slowly walked in to the house, taking off his shirt in the process. My mouth dropped open that the sight of the perfectly toned abs and chest. The soft ivory skin glittered in the light. Begging to be touched. I could not.

I quickly turned around as I ran in to the what looked like a living room. I clasped on the black leather couch as I broke out crying.

" Why must things look soo good but they are soo bad. " I whispered as I wiped a single tear off my cheek.

**Flashback **

" Sango we are sorry but we could not save them. They are all dead. We are sorry" This news sends cold chills through out my body as I clutched the ends of my light blue sweater that my mom gave me for my 14 birthday.

I broke down and cried.

" We are sorry " the nurse said as she kneeled down by me and tried to comfort me. I just pushed her away as I ran out of the building.

**End of the Flashback**

I slowly raised my body from the couch to see Sesshomaru standing over me. I let out a scream as I quickly sat up. I jumped over the top of the couch to the floor. Running towards the door. "I have to get out of here and now" I told my self as I pushed the doors open.

I found his bike still sitting where he left it. I jumped on it. Immently starting the engine and taking off down the road.

I quickly sped around the corner of the narrow, dark road to see a 18 wheeler coming straight towards me. I let out a scream as the truck hit me. Sending me fly in the air, slamming my head on the pavement of the road.

I felt my body go completely limp as I tried to move as a curtain of darkness when across my body. I passed out.

**Sry for the wait. Here you go -Gothica**


	7. Blood covered bed

The pain was unbearable as I placed my hand on my head. I slowly sat up seeing my self still laying on the pavement. I had a white sheet over my body. " am I dead?" I quietly asked myself. I slowly stood up letting the sheet fall to the ground.

Many people where looking at my bike. Totaled. " Fuck " I said as I quickly slipped off in to the woods. I started to run as I heard the twigs snapping under my feet. My vision started to get blurry as I tried to shake it off.

Suddenly I heard mournful cries. I stopped running as I slowly stepped behind a brush. I used my hand to push the brush so I can see. It was a old cemetery. The sky was dark and the fog slowly rolled over the ground.

More mournful cries fulled the air as I saw them. My parents. Well their ghosts. Their clothes were ripped and torn. Their face looked old and sad. I quickly stood up as all the ghosts stopped moving. Their dead eyes were fixed on me. I stepped out behind of the brush. I felt cold chills run though my body as I saw my parents slowly glide across the ground towards me.

" Oh Sango" my moms graceful loving voice was still there as she braced me. I fell into her arms like if I was four. Her hand gently ran over my head. Tears started running down my cheeks as I felt her brace me harder.

" Why did you die and leave me alone I need you mom I need you." I said between sob. I felt her chest rest and then gently set again " I am sorry Sango It was our time to go." she as I raised my head to see all the sprites slowly disappear. She started to disappear in sparkling dust.

"No you can leave me No " I cried out as I felt her body slowly disappear.

She was gone. I fell to the ground. Crying my eyes out.

End of Dream

My eyes flew open as I quickly sat up but to feel pushed back down again. " Easy there Sango you are in a lot of pain you must rest. " Dr.Tyigho said as the door slowly opened to expose Kagome and Sesshomaru then Inuyasha.

Kagome quickly ran to my side as she grabbed hold of my hand. " Are you ok?" She asked as she broke down and started to cry." I just soo worried about you." Inuyasha slowly gathered her into his arms as they walked out. Sesshomaru stood against the wall as they exited the room.

I let my head hit the wall as I leaned back in the bed. He slowly stood up straight as he walked up to the bed and sat down next to me.

I watched his hand gently reach out and run over my face. His eyes were gentle and caring. I gasped as he ran his thumb over my rosy pink lips.

He pulled his hand quickly as he got up and left. I sat there in confusetion as I looked over at the side table to see a gun and a note.

_Sango,_

_Do us all a favor... Kill yourself._

_Naraku_

The words stung me badly as I picked up the gun and looked at it. It was loaded. I slowly set it down as I got out of the bed.

I searched around the room to find my clothes when I finally found them. I quietly stuck my head out the door to see of any one was coming. No one.

"Perfect" I quietly closed the door of the suite they gave me. I sat down on the bed as I pulled on my pants and took off the ugly hospital grown. I threw it on the floor as I pulled on my tee and my boots.

Quickly digging in my pockets of my trench coat. I pulled out my knife. My eyes flew over to the sack of blood that the nurse stupidly left sitting there. I grabbed it and poked a hole in the side.

The blood started to slowly pour out the bag and on to the bed.

I ran my hand over the blood covered bed. And started placing hand prints on the walls of the room. I messed the bed up and made a trail of blood towards the windows. I took my other knife out of my pocket as covered it in blood. Then stabbing it into the bedding of the bed.

I turned around to look at my morbid but cool looking mess I made. I slipped the knife that was not stabbed in to the bedding and the gun also the note in to my pocket.

I jumped up on the window edge as I pushed it open. The wind flew in as my trench billowed out. I sighed as I jumped.

The trench flew up as I fell about two stories. Landing perfectly on my feet. I place my right hand on the ground to balance my self. I slowly stood up as I just smiled to my self. I pulled out a stick and stuck it in my mouth.

I pulled out my lighter as I lit it. Blowing the smoke out and smiled. " That was fun." I spotted my car sitting in the parking lot. I jumped in my truck, slipped in a cd which I burned from the internet. I started it up as I took off.

**There's a crack in the mirror **

**And a bloodstain on the bed - **

**There's a crack in the mirror **

**And a bloodstain on the bed - **

**O you were a vampire and baby I'm walking dead **

**O you were a vampire and baby**

**I'm walking dead **

**I got the ways and means To New Orleans**

**I'm going down by the river **

**Where it's warm and green **

**I'm gonna have drink, and walk around **

**I got a lot to think about oh yeah **

I drummed my fingers on the stirring wheel as the song played as I turned the corner of Tyoght drive.

The building was coming into sight as I drove up the driveway. I stopped the truck as I pulled on a pair of black linen gloves and grabbed my tools.

The building was empty. I pushed the door open as it exposed a house well a apartment. My family's apartment. We owned a building. The place was dark and dusty as I slowly walked down the wide faded red walls. The walls were covered in cob webs and dust as I ran my hand on the wall.

I slowly opened the door to my parents bedroom. The everything was still there.

I quickly walked over to the dresser as I pulled down a candle and lit it. The flame sizzled bit as I pulled out a pick. I held the lock up to see the hole for the key. I started to pick at the lock until it fell open.

There it was the necklace my mother wore for her wedding. A black choker with white diamonds hanging down all the way around. The base of the choker was covered in blood-red diamonds. I picked the necklace up as I slipped it into my pocket before gently closing the black gold dust covered jewerly box.

Suddenly I felt an arm go around my neck and then I turned around to see...

**Bahahahahahah I am soo god damn evil. Well got to. Have a wicked day. REVIEW! -Gothica.**


	8. Ugly image

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews I feel soo loved. Here is the next chapter of Only one way out. -Gothica**

I spun around to see.. Naraku.

" Let go of me you bastered " I yelled as I tried to get out of his grip.

" Oh you back to your old habits again my dear" he asked as he ran his cold disgusting hand over my cheek. He grabbed hold of my long black hair and threw me on the king sized bed covered in the finest silks and pillows enough to kill an army. The dust that settled on the dark rich red and black silk covered flew up in the air as I hit the bed on my back.

Immently Naraku was on top of me. He sat on my stomach roughly dragging his nails over in my skin of my arms and face. I let out a cry of pain as I felt him tear of my clothes.

The pain was unspeakable as he tore and roughly kissed my mouth. Shoving his fucking tongue in to my mouth. Feeling his tongue run down my neck over my skin on my chest . Feeling the pain of him thrusting himself inside of me.

After a while he left for me to die and never come back.

I laid there naked and cold as I trembled in fear he would come back for an other round. Hours passed no one. I sigh in relief as I stood and walked over to the walk in closet. I pulled on the silver chain and turned on the light. The room lit up as the walls glitter and gleamed with pride.

I ran my bleeding trembling hand over the dress shirts my father once wore. I slowly walked to the back of the closet and found a gold colored box.

_Happy 14th Birthday Sango _

_Love _

_Mom and Dad._

My eyes slowly ran over the black ink on the card. Tears started to run down my cut up cheeks. The salt from the tears burn and stung in pain. I slowly lifted the top off and gently moved the pure angel white tissue paper back. To find the most beautiful dress I ever saw.

It was pure black with a v-neck. Diamonds lined the neck and down the arms. I slowly put on the dress as the bottom flowed out. I pulled my hair out from the dress so it was gently flowing down my back. The sleeves covered my hands as they hung down enough to touch the floor. I gently spun around to face the mirror.

There I saw the most ugly women I ever saw in the world. Her face covered in scratches with blood slowly running down her face. Her eyes full of pain and regret. She was the one everyone hate to see. I reached out to touch the mirror as did the women I saw. I saw all the pain that filled her eyes. The pain that she cried to sleep every night. She had no one to care about.

I couldn't stand the image staring back at me. I tore the dress off to let it fall to my feet around me. I stood naked to see the blood run down my legs and to see the semen running down my inside of my legs. My hair messed up as I stood there staring at my self in the mirror.

My fist lunged out and punched the mirror. The mirror scattered into a million pieces as I clutched my hand in pain. The blood was flowing down my knuckles and on to the floor. I fell to my knees. I quickly gathered my self as I stood up as I slowly opened the door to the dark moonlit room. No one.

" good" I thought as I started to dig though a basket that held towels. I picked a black towel up as I headed towards the bathroom. " how could this towel be warm?" I asked my self as a spine chilling wind when though me. The building started to groan and moan as I stood there in fear.

I stood there as the light flashed on to show the bath tub full of water with black rose petals on the top of the water. The water looked inviting as I slowly put my foot in the warm water. Feeling the sting of the water against my cuts and scratches. I lowered my head into the water as the lights in the bathroom started to flicker on and off. I immently sat up straight.

The door flew open to see a young ghostly looking girl with long dark black hair and pale white skin. Her cheeks were stained with tears as she stood there in the doorway holding towels and washcloths.

The girl opened her eyes to expose pure white eyes no pupil or anything. She slowly started to walk towards me as I stiffened up in fear.

" Don't fear me I am you. I am your future child." She said almost at a whisper. She slowly sat the towels next to the claw foot tub which I was in. I sat there as she turned and disappeared. Her pure white floor length dress flowed out as she walked right though the wall and disappeared.

I quickly opened my eyes to see nothing but there was a pile of fresh towels sitting by the tub. I washed the shampoo out of my hair as I got out of the tub and wrapped a towel around my body.

I slowly walked out of the room to see...

**Oh an other cliff hanger. Me evil. Hmm sry for the eerie chapter I just felt like it. Hope you liked it as much as I had fun typing it. Oh yea REVIEW! -Gothica**


	9. Unexpected night

**THERE IS A SURPRISE IN THIS CHAPTER ! YOU WILL ALL LIKE IT -Gothica **

My heart was beating about a million miles an hour. My body ached with pain as I climbed out of the tub and wrapped the towel around my body. My mind was buzzing like if I just got done getting high. I tightly wrapped the towel around my chest as my wet black hair stuck to my back. The door to the bedroom was still unlocked as I dared not to open it.

I walked to the mirror. Totally ignoring the girl looking back at me. The girl which I had to call my self. She was crying. Her movements were exactly like mine . I watched her put up her hair in a high bun on her head. She picked up a wet washcloth and wiped the dry blood off her face. She started to put on some pale face powered and some black eyeliner heavily under her eyes. The black lipstick gently graced over her lips as she rubbed them together. After she was done, She straight at me and raised a eyebrow. A evil smile graced her black lips as I couldn't stand to looked at her. I raised my hand and punched the mirror. Making the glass scatter into little pieces watching her fall to the floor.

I let my bleeding hand fall to my side as I walked out of the room. The bedroom was dark as I slowly move towards the bed. The bed was in the middle as I let my hand run over the silk comforter. I found my clothes. They were clean and neatly folded on the edge. I quickly put on my pants and my bra. Just when the door to the balcony flew open. I gasped in fears as the candles blew out as the lighting of the coming storm flashed.

There was someone standing in the doorway of the balcony. The lighting flashed against the mans face. His black leather trench coat flew around him as I stood there unable to breath. The rain started to pound on the glass of the windows as the rain came in to the room. The dark red curtains flew up with fear as the wind came in to the room. My hair flew around my face as I stared straight at the mystery man.

He closed the doors of the balcony. The wind in the room died down.

He slowly started to walk towards me as I felt behide me for my knife or the gun . My eyes widened as he held them up. The gun in right and the knife in his left. He slipped them both in to his pockets as he had me up against up a wall next to the windows to the balcony. I felt my body stiffen up as he reached out his hand to run over my face.

" Don't fear me " his voice was soft and soothing as I started to relax against his touch. I felt his lips brush against my mine.

I gasped against his soft touch as his hand slowly ran over my skin on my stomach. I heard a click as small flame appeared. A lighter. I felt his touch go away as the candles lit. The room had a romantic mysterious glow as I stood where he left me.

I watched him take off his trench coat to expose a tight black short sleeve shirt to show off his well toned arms. He wore a pair of black tight leather pants and a pair of leather boots.

I stared at him as he turned around to expose. Sesshomaru. My eyes widened as he pulled his snow white hair back into a loose ponytail. He slowly walked over to me. Gently placing me up against the wall, the same which I was up against earlier. His hands gently slid down over my breast and to my side as I gasp little against his soft gentle touch. His moist breath against my lips drove me crazy. As I connected my lips to his. I slowly wrapped my arms around his neck as he cup of face with one hand as the other one run over my exposed skin of my stomach.

I closed my eyes as his tongue gently ran over my bottom lip. I opened my mouth to accept his request. Our tongues fought a battle of love and lust as I ran my hands down his well toned ivory colored skin as he gently laid me on the bed . The flames of candles flickered as I felt him lay down on top of me. The gentle moan came from my mouth as he kissed my neck then my collarbone. His kisses were gentle. They made me forgive everything that brother me.

The room started to spin as he took off my bra and started to kiss my breast. Gently teasing both of them. He gently worked his way to my lips again to kiss them gently. " You sure?" he asked as his lips were just far enough just to whisper to me. "Yes please " my begging made his hand slowly travel down my sides and to my pants line. He slowly took off my pants then my thong.

The pain was unbearable but great as he slid into me. The hours passed until we stopped. I was tired as I laid on top of Sesshomaru. He pulled the comforter over us as I laid my head on his chest. Feeling the ragged raise and fall of his breath. I gently started to rest as we fell sleep.

**Hey guys sorry for the wait. (Holds up shield and hides behide it ) well Review and tell me what you all thought of it. ( get a brick thrown at me) Epp! **

**Gothica- God damn it **

**Inuyasha-(hides brick behind his brick) What !**

**Miruko- I like this chapter (elbows Sango) Maybe we can do that **

**Sango- In your dream you perv. Anyways I am with Sesshomaru**

**Sesshomaru- Idiots (hits Inuyasha with year old fruitcake in the head)**


	10. My truck

My eye flew open as I raised up a bit. I quickly looked around to see it was still raining out. My black hair fell down over my shoulders as I sat up. "Oh my god" I gently whispered as I looked over at the sleeping form of Sesshomaru. I quickly got out of the bed as I franiticly searched around the room for my clothes.

After a few minutes of searching I found them. In the farthest corner of the room. On the floor. I quickly pulled the clothes on. As I pulled my black leather boots on, I heard him start to move. I felt my body stiffen up with fear as I sat there, on the ground. I stopped breathing as he just rolled over and when back to sleep.

I let a long deep sigh as I finished lacing up my boots. I quickly grabbed my black leather trench as I put it on. I slipped my hand into the pockets of the trench. "Yup they are still there" I thought as I pulled my hood up on the trench. I grabbed Sesshomaru 's lighter and slipped it into my pocket. The wind gently flowed into the room as I slipped out though the small opening of the balcony door. Gently shutting the door. I jumped up on the railing and looked down. I jumped up into the air. I bend of my legs up close to my body so that my ankle was touching my ass. And kept the other one straight. My coat billowed up into the sky as I fell about three stories. Weirdly I landed on my feet. I kneeled low to the ground as my hair flew around my face. I kept my head down as I stood up.

_**she is not scared to die **_

_**best things in life drive her to cry **_

_**crucify then learn **_

_**take so much away from inside you **_

_**makes no sense **_

_**you know he can't guide you **_

_**he's your fuckin shoulder to lean on **_

_**be strong**_

_**sit & watch me burn **_

The wind gently started to blow harder as I made my way down the street. My truck has to be here. Well somewhere. Ok I don't know where in the fuck it is but I will find it. I quickly walked down the side of the street, pushing people out of my way as I walked with my hand stuffed down deep in my pockets and my head hung down to the ground.

After a while of bar hopping I found my truck and Naraku. He was leaning up against my truck with a smirk plastered across his fucking ugly face. I pulled out my gun as I fired off one shot into the air. The three whores by him turned around and started to run. I started to shoot again hitting head on. I shot all three of the whores. They fell to the ground. Blood slowly running out of the wounds. I started to walk again as I loaded my gun again. I aimed it at Naraku as I loaded my gun. I shot it off . Getting him. A smile graced my lips as I put the gun away and walked to my truck climbing in to the truck and taking off down the road.

**Well there is your chapter guys. Sry if it is a lil lame but I am sick so I am being nice to you all. sniff sniff Don't worry VampireGoth I still love ya. Lol review and message me -Gothica**


	11. Mistake

**Hey guys thanks for the great reviews. Now I am going to answer some questions that some of you great reviewers have been asking me.**

**The little girl that Sango saw in the bathroom is a ghost of the child which she will have in the future. Now on with that story. **

_**Chapter something I forgot.- The mistake **_

I slowly pulled in to the main enter trance to my apartment building. I sighed as the parking lot lights blinked on. Darkness started to fall around the earth like a heavy curtain covering a window to the daytime. I sigh as I lean against the stirring wheel. The tears of now black makeup running. I felt like my life gone. My virginity was taken by a slimly disgusting man which was died thanks to me.

The image of the little girl hunted my mind. The wind started to pick up as I stepped out of the truck. The wind gently made the tail of my coat pick up as I stared up at the windows of the building. I lowered my head as I walked into the building. The hallway smelled like old gym sock. Beautiful smell to come home to eh? I slowly climbed the red carpeted stairs to the third floor. The floor which I called home.

I slowly reached the door as it was open a bit. The dim light flowed out of the crake of the door. The tv was left on again. Bottle littered the floor as I just kicked them aside. I sighed as there was laugher coming from the tv. Happiness that once filled me was gone. There was gentle laughing still coming from the tv still. I weakly turned off the tv.

I slowly walk down the hallway towards my room. It calls me with mournful state in its voice. The candles are lit. I am confused. My eye start to scan over the room.

_**I'm so tired of being here **_

_**Suppressed by all my childish fears **_

_**And if you have to leave **_

_**I wish that you would just leave **_

_**Cause your presence still lingers here **_

_**And it won't leave me alone **_

_**These wounds won't seem to heal **_

_**This pain is just too real **_

_**There's just too much that time can not erase **_

I shook the feeling out of my head as I took off my coat. Getting down on my hands and knees I crawled on my to my pillow. Buring my face in to the pillow. Feeling the tears start to spring from my dark feelings. The soothing of silent cries of my own mind calmed me.

After awhile of stillness I felt something. Something touch my back of my neck. A pair of lips. I quickly turned around to see Sesshomaru sitting on the bed next to me. "Hello...dear." his voice was icy but strangely with a touch of something I just could not figure out what it was. " You left me" I opened my mouth but nothing came out. I lowered my head in shame as he lifted it up with his finger under my chin. "It is ok " he said gently. He gently started to lean towards me as I grabbed a hold of his black silk dress shirt. Sesshomaru gently laid me down on the bed as his lips captured mine lightly. A light gentle moan escaped my lips as he kissed me passionately. "Sessh...omaru.." I felt my heart feel like it was going to beat straight out of my chest. Our bodies felt like they were made to fit each other perfectly as he settled down on me. A cold chill started to run though my body as he started to run his hands down my sides. "Why are you here?"I asked as we both sat up. Me straddling his hips. I felt the emitions start to fly as I gently started to run my hand though his hair. "Why do you do this to yourself?" Sesshomaru asked as he turned my right wrist over to the under side of it to the cuts. Gently kissing the cut. Feeling his soothing lips against my cuts. "I have no one to care for me." I said as tear started to fall down my cheeks.

"Please leave me now there no hope of me loving you"

**OOOOOh A cliffhanger... Well there was surprise in this chapter...Hmmm ok review and thanks for reading-Gothica**


	12. The Broken Tale and

_**Chapter 12- The Broken Tale and The Restless Night **_

"Please leave me now there no hope of me loving you". The words left my mouth as he let go of my wrist.

" That is crazy to say Sango. I love you with all my heart. I showed you my love"

" I am sorry Sesshomaru but I accept that you actually love me." I lowered my head as the door opened. Kagome was standing in the door way. " Come on you two school starts in like 40 minutes" she said as she threw Sesshomaru 's black backpack at him with his car keys. Sesshomaru look over his shoulder at me. " You need a ride?" I shook my head as I went in to the bathroom to take a shower.

After a few minutes of just standing in the shower letting the water run over my body. I got out. Wrapping the towel around my body, I stepped out and too the mirror. I still hated my self. I closed my eyes and opened them again. She still stood there hunting me. I shook the thoughts and images from my head as I brushed out my hair. I pulled my hair back into a messy bun as a couple pieces fell to frame my face. I gently reached to touch my lips with my fingers. " Why does he love me" I thought as I applied some black lipstick on my naked lips. The lipstick glided over my lips as I rubbed them together. I put some face powder on as lowered my eyes to the black counter. The pain and lust was trying to take over my life as I gripped the counter harder. My black nails glittered in the light of the bathroom. I let go of the counter as I put on my 10 pounds of black eyeliner around my eyes.

My life was hard but it was getting better. I had someone who loves me. Sesshomaru. I slowly walked out of the bathroom to my room . It was still dark. The way I like it. More easier on my eyes. I loosened the towel and let it fall to the floor. I pulled open the top drawer on my dresser. I pulled out my black thong that had a skull on the black and the word "death" in red letters. I grabbed my black bra with a skull charm that hung in the middle. I quickly put them on as I was feeling that someone was watching me. I spun around to see if anyone was. No one. A cold chill ran though my body as I closed my eyes. I saw her in my mind. The little girl. "Please mommy..." She disappeared in to a cloud of black mist. I opened my eyes and tried to slow down my breathing. I turn my sight back to getting dressed. I pulled out my favorite pair of pants. They were black, baggy. On the back pockets there was two red skulls. The pants had chains and buckles on the side of the legs. I love them. I pulled them on as I pulled out a black tank top with a skull breathing dark blue fire on the bottom of top. I shook my head as I threw it over my shoulder and to the ground with it hit. I pulled out my black zip up sweatshirt. I pull on a dark red tank top and then my zip up. To finish off my look. I put on a black leather dog collar with spikes and chains that hung down a bit. I smile sightly to myself as I grabbed my black messager bag. I quickly grabbed my ringing cell phone. I flipped it open.

" Hello?"

"Hey Sango-chan where are you?"

" I am heading out the door."

" Well get here...I am lonely"

" Ok ok chill out, Kagome I am coming "

" Ok see you there. Meet us at the enter trance by the gym. "

" That is a big ten four, Kagome... Hey where are my car keys?"

" They are on the coffee table by your cigarettes and lighter. Ok see you there. Bye."

" Bye Kagome-chan." I flipped my cell phone shut as I walked down the hallway. Stepping over a sleeping Lestat and into the living room. I put my cell phone in my pocket as I grabbed my cigarettes and lighter. I pulled out a stick and put it in my mouth and lit it. I took a long nice drag of the cigarette. Then blew it out. I pulled on my long black trench coat and walk out the door. Then I dawned on me. Lestat needs food. So grabbed a scoop of dog food and put it in his dish. I quickly shut the door and left.

The morning air was cold as I zipped up my coat. October weather. The wind picked up and started to blow the tail of my trench coat up as I shuddered. I opened the door of the dodge ram. And climbed in. I took off my massager bag on to the passager side. I looked up the ceiling and sighed. I grabbed a cd out of my collection. Slipknot

_**Go! **_

_**Stapled shut - Inside an outside world and I'm **_

**_Sealed in tight – Bizarre but right at home _**

_**Claustrophobic - Closing in and I'm **_

_**Catastrophic - Not again **_

**_I'm smeared across the page - And doused in gasoline _**

_**I'm wear you like a stain - Yet I'm the one who's obscene **_

_**Catch me up on all your sordid little indiscretions **_

_**I've got no time to lose, I'm just caught up in all the cattle **_

**_Frey the strings… _**

**_Throw the shapes… _**

**_Hold your breath… _**

_**Listen! **_

_**I am a world before I am a man **_

_**I was a creature before I could stand **_

_**I will remember before I forget **_

_**Before I forget that! **_

The music blared in the car as I slammed it into first gear and did a burn out. I was off.

_**At school**_

I pulled into the parking lot. Students were getting out of their cars or walking towards the building of imprisonment. I sighed and rolled my eyes as the music blared out the now open windows. The wind was blowing as I opened the door. I pulled out a stick. Leaning down close to my legs as I lit the cigarette. Taking a long deep drag. I grabbed my keys and my bag. Jumping out the door and landing on the ground. I locked my truck up as I slipped the keys into my pocket.

I walked around the building to the gang by the gym enter trance . Kagome running away from Inuyasha. She has his sweatshirt. " You guys are morons" I half said half yelled. Kagome quickly run behide me. I just raise my pierced eyebrow as Inuyasha let out yelp and ran away. Kagome was laughing at him as she chased after him. "They are strange." Koga said as he watched Kagome run in a red and black plaid skirt with black fishnets and knee high boots. She had on a black Marilyn Mason sweatshirt. Inuyasha had a pair of black baggy pants and his white wife beater. Sesshomaru was there. Still sexy as hell. In his long sleeve blood red shirt and his fade black jeans with chains and his black and red skate board shoes. I took a last drag of my cigarette and sighed.

_**OK ppl I am sorry for ending it there but I really wanted to post this today so you all can read. I am thinking of making a second part to this. I dunno. You tell me. Well g2g bye review me with your ideas and thought about this story.- Gothica **_


	13. Just an author note

**Hey ppl this is just me Gothica, Any ways I am having trouble working on According to her and I have been busy lately school starting back up and me working all these crazy hours. So the stories are going to be on break.The updates will be on the weekends only on weekdays. I have no time and I am having writers block on the two earlier stories so if you all want to you can just email me some ideas. I have been thinking about putting Playful Goth back on bc I got angry emails from ppl bc I took it off. So I am going to put it back on today. Right now. So have fun reading and always remember REVIEW! and stay in the dark. -Gothica**


	14. Mental Hospital

_**Chapter 14: Mental Hospital**_

Watched them chase after each other as the first bell rang.

" Time for hell." I said with a cold look on my face. I stood there watching Koga ,Inuyasha and Sesshomaru walk into the school. Kagome started to follow them but stopped with Amaya. She looked back at me.

She had a worried look on her face. The wind started to take my hair in to the sky as I took a drag . Kagome took the cigarette out of my mouth.

" Give that back, Kagome." I was ready to reach out and choke her to death. But I could not.

"You are trying to kill your self Sango. I worried." She said as she put out my last cigarette. She took hold of my hand and lead me into the school.

"Where are you taking me." I asked as the other students look at me. I was the freak of the school and I was proud of it.

Pain started to shoot though my body as I look to see she had hold of my wrist where the cuts are. I knew where I was going. The nurses office. That bitch. I tried my damnest to get her to let go of my hand. The more I pulled the harder she had on to my hand.

I finally had enough of her, I punched her with my free arm. She fell to the ground. I stood there for a minute. I dropped my bag and ran. Fast I could down the hallway. Pushing people out of my way. I was almost to the door went I ran in to someone. I look up to see who it was.

My eyes widened. I felt my mouth open to say..." Sesshomaru." I stood up and raised my fist and throw a punch at him. But he was too fast. He had a hold of my wrist in a flat second."Let me go" I said with my teeth beared. " No" his eyes made my heart stop.

He slammed my body hard against the wall of locker."Listen to me Sango. Why do you do this to yourself. Cut, smoke, don't care about yourself. I thought you change. Maybe you didn't"His voice rang throughout my head as he dragged me down the hallway towards the nurses office.

I put my head down in shame as I walked along. " Leave me alone" I whispered out. " No you have to get help." He said as he pushed me into the office. I fell to my knees, as the petite nurse, Mrs. Kioti kneel to help me up. I pushed her away from me.

" Leave me alone" I turned around walk out. The door was blocked . " Sango sweetie I am going to send you somewhere you need help. " I stood there looking at her. " You think I am crazy." I shouted at her. She held up her hand in defends as I felt a pair of arms wrap around my body and hold me tight.

" Yes we do " I turned to see three husky build men wearing white doctors shirts and blue jeans . The one man put a straightjacket on me as the other one held on to me. I looked at the man who was holding me straight in the eyes. My eyes widened."Naraku" I thought as they tighted the jacket around me.

" Let me go, where are taking me" my mouth ran faster than ever before asking question after questions. They both let me out of the school to a white van with black letters saying" Admiral Farragoes Mental hospital."

:Flashback:

"Tonight on the most hunted. The famous Admiral Farragoes Mental Hospital was and is reported to be the most hunted place in world. There are many sighting at the hospital there.

A young long black haired girl is to be sawed walking down the hallways of the hospital looking for her mother who was send there in cause of going mental. Other things are heard is crying, heart stopping screams are heard when...

:End of Flashback:

I tried to get out of the hold of the men as they opened the back door of the van. My friends turned their back on me. I have no friends now. I have no one. I closed my eyes as the man gently buckled me in and then sat next to me.

"Lets go Judd." The van started up and I felt it be put in gear.

:2 Hours later:

I opened my eyes to see the man gently carry me in to the mental hospital. The automatic door flew open as he gently put me on my feet. A wheel chair was pushed over to me as I sat down.

The straightjacket started to hurt as I felt my cell phone vibrate. I closed my eyes ignoring the vibration of the phone.

The movement stopped. Judd pushed the door open to a brightly lit room with a plain white walls a plain table with two chairs, a easy chair, barred windows with blue curtains. A tv was sitting on a stand attached to the wall. The queen size bed sat off to the counter of the room. There was a bathroom off in to a other room.

"This is your room Miss, Sango.:" Judd said as the other man took off the straightjacket. I sat on the bed wearing my trench coat as they just left. I watched the shadows of the day slowly disappear.

12:02 a.m. I rolled on to my side as I looked at the clock. Suddenly...

**There is your guys update for you all. Be happy, I have typed this .Let see what is wrong with me oh yea I have majorly bad cramps.groans in pain but I typed this in like an hour. So have fun reading. Stay in the dark and Review for me-Gothica**


	15. Discovery and Mystery

_**Discovery and Mystery**_

12:02 a.m. I rolled on to my side as I looked at the clock. Suddenly aloud heart scattering growl made me jump straight out of my bed and to the floor. My eyes flew around the room to see the bars of the windows pulled apart and the glass pieces scattered across the white tile floor of my room.

My heart began to beat fast as there was a ghostly voice gently ran into my room. "Mommy Mommy where are you mommy?"

Suddenly there was a little girl dressed in a long sleeve black dress with skull buttons. She had the same facial features of me.

She just stood there staring at me with big white eyes. A smile graced her lips as she ran towards me." Mommy! You are ok !" I felt arms wrap around my legs. My heart stopped. I did not know what to do. A ghost child was hugging me.

I kneeled to the floor and looked that the young ghostly child in the eyes." Who is your daddy?" I asked in a calm and soft voice. A small giggle flowed around me as she smiled.

"Silly mommy, his name is daddy." Suddenly the child disappeared in to a pink glitter dust. A small faint giggle filled the room as the door of my room flew open.

My heart stopped. My eyes widened.

"Sessh.." my words were cut off by a pair of soft lips against mine. I gently wrapped my arms around his neck as he let out gentle growl.

" I am sorry Sango. Please forgive me. " he said as he gently placed his forehead on mine.

The scent of him was intoxicating to me. A mix of cigarette smoke, Axel spray , and the midnight air.

Letting my arms fall off of him as I remembered he was the one who put me in this hell hole.

" How dare you!" I shouted out with tear forming in my throat. "How could you. I thought you loved me"

I felt a body press against my back as he sit behind me on the bed. Feeling his lips by my ear send shivers down my spine.

"I did not put you in here. The others did they think you are crazy not me. I love you Sango. Come with me and I will take away all of your troubles. Please Sango I love you soo much with all my heart"

I closed my eyes as the word traveled thought out my body. " Yes I will come Sesshomaru."

A sudden chill run my body as I woke up from the dream. Daytime. The sun flowed in to my room as a small hiss came from my mouth. The sun was bright . It brother me. I drew the blanket over my head blocking the sun.

" Miss Sango get up" A older woman voice gently flowed out thought the room.

" No" I said blankly. " No no " repeating that word over and over with the same tone. Full ice.

"Miss Sango you have a guest." I pulled the blanket down a little bit. The sun was bright as I narrowed my eyes to block it.

"Lets go Sango some one has signed you out" It was Judd. He was standing in the door way holding a long leather trench coat . I saw some one standing behind him.

" Let me though." The man pushed Judd out of the way. Sesshomaru.

I let out growl to warn him to get away from me. He ignored it. He kept on walking towards me.

" Cut it out Sango, you know you love me and you can't lie about it." He said capturing my chin in his strong hand.

I looked down to the floor in shame.

"Yes I do Sesshomaru I do love you. But why did you ..."

"I did not put you in there, Koga and Kag did they thought you are trying to kill yourself. "

" I am trying to kill my self Sesshomaru. I want to be with my family in the death realm. "

" Sango I don't want you to die . Sango can't figure it out. I love you. I love you with all my heart. I want to be with you forever."

I leaned toward him to capture a soft kiss from him. He pushed me down to the bed. Pinning my arms over my head.

Feeling his lip against mine drove me crazy. Teeth against teeth. Our tongues in a battle of love and passion. I missed his unclothed body against my unclothed body.

" are you two done yet" Judd asked with a cough.

Sesshomaru got off me and let my hands go. I slowly got up. Fixing my shirt only to find there is a claw mark on it. " Stupid claw" I muttered under my breath.

Walking towards the door I roughly grabbing my coat and quickly putting it on.

Sesshomaru gently twined his finger with mine. We slowly walked out of that hunted hospital. But behind me I still felt like someone was following me. I looked me to see nobody.

"What is wrong ?"

" nothing "

He give me a quick kiss as he helped up on his motorcycle. Starting it up with a loud roar of the motor. I rested my head on his back. We were off.

_**Well there the chapter sorry it took soo long to get out . -Gothica**_

_**Sessh: yawns and eats a cookie yea like for ever. Got any more cookies ? Eh? Gothica **_

_**Gothica:picks up a baseball bat and hides it behind my back. no I don't have anything else**_

_**Sessh:sees bat and you want think about hitting me I know you love me. **_

_**Gothica:Yea I know you are just too hot to hurt. Yea ppl I am sucker for guys in eyeliner(lol)**_


	16. Cold and Warm Feelings

**_Warm and cold feelings_**

We were just slowly walking down the steps of the hospital when we stopped. The bright sky started to darken. The lighting started to flash. The thunder boomed and clashed.

Sesshomaru gently pulled me close to him as the rain poured from the heavens down on our heads. The lighting lit up his face so beautifully it was like magic. I slowly leaned my head against his warm chest as he took a deep breath in.

"I missed you, Sango." He said as he drew me closer to his warm body. " I missed you in my arms , Sango."

The lighting flashed brighter. I slowly opened my eyes to look at his face. A sexy smile graced his lips as he leaned down to kiss my cold wet lips. I closed my eyes as our tongue start to dance a dance of love and romance.

The air around us started to get cold as the rain pour harder down onto our heads.

" Come on Sang, Lets go before you get cold." Take a hold of my hand, he led me gently towards my black pickup truck. He opened the passager door and helped me in as the wind grew stronger.

He climbed in to the drivers door and started up the truck. The engine roar and purred. " that is my baby" I grinned and patted the dashboard.

" You are strange Sango." Sesshomaru said as he took out a cigarette and lit it. I looked over at him and put on a pouting face of a 2 year old.

" Can I have one?" I asked as I flattered my eyelashes.

Sessh groaned and took out a cigarette and his lighter then tossed it at me." You are horrible" He said as he put the truck in reverse.

"Yea I know but you still love me " I said with the cigarette in my mouth trying to get it lit.

Taking the worlds longest drag. The hunting thoughts came back to me. The night at the fucking hunted hospital, that ghost girl calling me mommy and hugging me, and those freaking strange ass guy that I swear looked like Naraku. But I killed him. I shot him dead.

I stared out the window to the road bellow me. The yellow lines passing by before my eyes. Taking the last drag of my cigarette then throwing it out the window.

" Sango are you ok?" Sessh asked as he place a hand on my knee.

I gently brushed my hand over his." Yes I am fine" I looked at him with fake happy eyes but deep down inside I was hurting with pain.

" Ok, You know you can tell me"

" Yea I know I can but I am fine"

I reach his head and pulled out a Bruce Springsteen CD and put it in the player. Freakishly I wanted to listen to it.

_**In the day, we sweat it out on the streets **_

_**Of a runaway American dream **_

_**At night we ride through mansions of glory **_

_**In suicide machines **_

_**Sprung from cages on Highway 9 **_

_**Chrome-wheeled, fuel-injected **_

_**And steppin' out over the line **_

_**Oh, baby this town rips the bones from your back **_

_**It's a death trap, it's a suicide rap **_

_**We gotta get out while we're young**_

_**Cause tramps like us, baby we were born to run **_

_**Wendy, let me in, I wanna be your friend I**_

_**wanna guard your dreams and visions **_

_**Just wrap your legs 'round these velvet rims **_

_**And strap your hands 'cross my engines **_

_**Together we could break this trap **_

_**We'll run till we drop, baby we'll never go back **_

_**Oh, will you walk with me out on the wire **_

_**Cause baby, I'm just a scared and lonely rider **_

_**But I gotta know how it feels **_

_**I wanna know if love is wild, babe **_

I closed my eyes to let Bruce's husky voice run through me like a drug.

**At the apartment**

I felt the truck stop and the door slam. I woke up wide eyed and a bit scared.

I saw Sesshomaru walking up to the building holding his coat close to him.

I opened the door and climbed out only to be hit with a strange force pushing me back. Like if someone was hugging my legs.

I look down to see nothing.

I shrugged off the feeling of I was being watched. I was home.

Standing up straight I walked towards the front doors of the building.

To only to be hit with the smell dirty gym socks and old people. I was home


	17. Home Sweet Home

**_Chapter 17:_** **_Home Sweet Home _**

I was home. I stood there as the lighting flashed and the thunder roared out across the heavens. I pulled my coat closer to my body. Yup I was home for sure. The smells of the apartment building filtered it way through out my nose. Dragging my feet up the stairways to my floor. The door was there, at the end of the hallway. Pushing the door open, the room was dark. I dropped my backpack on the kitchen. I was home. Sadly I was.

Dropping myself on to the couch. My eyes were glued on the tv. In the reflection Kagome and the others walked thought the door with shopping bags. I took out my knife as I sit there.Waiting.

Kagome put the bags on the counter as she slowly walked around to the tv to stupidly turn it off I sat there with my hair covering my face. Kagome turned to face me as she gasped. "Sango-chan?" She got on her knees as she looked at me straight in the eyes.

" How did you get out?" She asked as I furiously stuck the knife in to the couch. " Because I wanted out of the nut house. LISTEN TO ME KAGOME I AM NOT CRAZY AND YOU KNOW IT. My fucking god" I said as I pushed Inuyasha off of me. I stormed down the hallway to my room. The door flew open as I threw my self on my bed face first. Hoping to suffocate my life out of me. Tears were running down my face as I sat up facing the door.

How can she do that to me? I thought she cared about me. Maybe not. Maybe I am crazy. Don't know. I am just me.

I brought my knees to my face and wrapped my arms around my legs. My hair flowed down beside me.

I looked around from where I was. The black walls stood out against the quite glow of the black jasmine scented candles. The ripped black silk hung from the frame above my head. I reached out and touched the silky smooth fabric.

I closed my eyes as I let my body down to the bed beneath me. I reached over to my left and touch the silk on the night stand. The black beaded lamp glittered as I ran my hand over the beads. Reaching over to my trench. I slowly put my hand inside the pocket. I felt around. I had to find it. "Let me see, now where is it. Lighter. No. Cigarettes. No. Knife. No. Grr where is it. Oh yes here it is. " I stopped my strange mumbling long enough to find it. The choker.

As I laid there on my back holding the choker high above me. The black diamond caught the light and glittered on the ceiling. The beads hung down. Gently running my finger over the red diamonds on the leather base.

"Where did you get that?"

I took my attention off of the necklace to see Sesshomaru shirtless leaning up against the door frame. (a/n: just think girls Sesshomaru with no shirt on thinks and drools ok back to the story...I will shut up)

I tried my hardest not to look at his tight abs and pecks but god they were nice. He let out a small chuckle as he walked in and shut the door. I watched him drag my bug heavy leather chair and put it in front of my door like a lock or something. My eyes followed him as he laid down next to me on his back. His hand run up my arms to the necklace. He took the necklace from my hands.

"Excuse me sir but that was mine" saying playfully as I got on top of him and smiled a very fake smile.

"Oh really" Sessh said as he placed his hands on my hips with the necklace in his grasp. Watching his hand run up my thighs and on to my hips once again was very...oh my god it was just wonderful. Trying my hardest to not moan at his acts but I failed majorly. I threw my head back and bit my lower lip. I opened my eyes and looked down to him and smiled.

" You know you are the only person who can make me smile"

With his most sexiest smile smeared across his face. That was his answer.

He is soo sexy when he does that.

We stayed in that position for what felt like hours just touching each other with our hungry lips and our exploring hands. My hand fumbling with his belt hook and the metal buttons on his pants.

His hands gliding up my shirt and pulling it gently over my head. We switched places. His lips started to touch the exposed skin , covering very inch of my neck to my breast. The weight of his body on top of mine. The silk of his black boxers glided over my bare legs. Causing me to go crazy.

He slowly reached behind me but suddenly the door slammed open to show Inuyasha running in the room. Kagome had a plastic fork in her hand as she chased him around the room. " Oh I am so fucking going to kill you with this plastic fork." Inuyasha ran out of my room as I heard a bang. Maybe him tripping over his big feet knowing him , yea he does have big feet.

Great Kagome left the door wide open and Amaya was coming down the hallway to my room and I am topless. I look up at Sesshomaru and bit my lip. He got up quickly as he stood in front me as I quickly grabbed his black shirt and put it on. Amaya leaned up against the door and closed her eyes. With her arms crossed at her chest.

She stood there. " Sango you still doing that gig tonight or what ? Oh and you too Sesshomaru . If you are both going you better get your asses together and get dressed." I rolled my eyes as she left. Sesshomaru pushed the door close as he faced me.

" We have a gig?" he asked as I pulled out a pair of black leather hip huggers and shirt with black and red zippers. One across the chest and one across the stomach. I started to put on my black thong with the skull on the back and my bra that when with it.

I slipped the pants over my ass as I looked over at him. " Yea I am going so you go too, Please Sessh" I gave the pouting face as he gave in my power of the pouting face.

Sesshomaru sighed as he gently kissed me. "Yes I am going" he said as he looked for his back pack.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hey people I am sorry I took so long to get this out. I had soo much trouble writing it and everything. School failing me and crap my rents are not the happiest people in the world so I am typing theses on my free time only. So here you go maybe as a Christmas present to you all. REVIEW I love when you all do that reviewing thing. STAY DARK! -Gothica**


	18. Band Gigs

** Chapter 18-Band Gigs **

Disclaimer: I do not own these song at all and I don't own Inuyasha or the other characters.

I smiled childishly at him as I zipped up the fly on the pants, and turned around to face the full length mirror on the door. In the reflection I saw him. He found his back pack of clothes and was starting to dig though it. He pulled on a black muscle shirt that looked very nice on him. It showed off his well tone chest and everything. He had on a pair of black baggy pants with a couple chains that made an x in the back. They hung down just enough to touch the ground. I wrinkled up my nose as I looked at my sluttish pick of clothes.

I unzipped the pants and pilled them off my legs. Letting them fall I grabbed one of my favorite pair of tights. The black and dark red pair that was like a mutant candy cane on dope, the tights had a metal skull and two skulls on my ass . I smiled at my self as I zipped them up. Sitting down on the bed I pulled on my Converses. I was ready, looking around I found my makeup bag with a Jack Skeleton patches on the front. I never liked to carry bags, it made me feel too girly.

I made in to the bathroom after pushing Koga and Amaya out of the shower. "Gees get a room you sickos!" I shouted down the hallways as they both staggered down the hallway. I rolled my eyes and shudder at the thought. I pushed the door shut with my foot and locked it. I leaned over the sink and turned on the radio. The radio blared out some good Marilyn Manson tunes. I turned the purse upside down and dumped out everything.

There it laid my knife. Picking it up I was tempted. I want to and I had to. I flipped the blade open as the light caught it just right and made it shined with beauty. I sat against the door and slid the blade over my wrist. The blood started to flow out gently as I quickly grabbed a towel and pressed it hard against the bleeding wrist. I closed my eyes as tears started to fall down my paled cheeks. I hated myself now. I got up quickly and forced the door open to get myself out of there. I quickly ran down the hallway to my room.

I tore off my shirt and threw it on the floor as I started to dig in the pile of black clothes. I found it. My tight leather jacket. I slipped my arm in the sleeves. The leather acted like my second skin. I zipped it half of the way just to show my breast and my bra. I put on the choker and walked out the door.

Kagome and Inuyasha 's bed room door was still closed and Sesshomaru was no where to be seen. I walk over my sleeping dog as I walked in the bathroom. There was a small pool of blood where I was sitting earlier. Grabbing an handful of tissues I wiped up the darken crimson. Throwing away the blood covered tissues, I went back to work on my makeup. Heavy thick black eyeliner under the eyes and black eyeshadow on the eyelids. I put on white powder to make myself paler. I slowly ran the stick of red lipstick over my pale pink lips. I pulled my hair back in to a high ponytail and slipped my lip ring in my hole. I was done.

Laugher and voices are active outside the door of the bathroom as I put my makeup away. I walked out of the bathroom. Kagome was wearing her normal wear: black bondage pants and red tank top with a torn black fishnet. Inuyasha walked by me with his jingling pants and tight black shirt. He had his and Kagome guitar bags over his shoulder.

Koga and Amaya walked out hand and hand with two sets of black drumsticks in his back pocket. I stood there as I bit my lip watching.

I suddenly felt someone hands on my shoulder then lips by my ear. " Lets go Sango" I quickly looked over my shoulder to see no one standing behind me. I opened my eye as I saw Sesshomaru standing there with his guitar over his shoulder. He held out his hand for me to grab. I did. His fingers tangled together with mine as we both walked out the door.

We were outside in no time. Everyone was standing around their cars. Inuyasha slid over the hood of his black corvette as Kagome slid into the car. Koga and Amaya just getting into his black truck with red flames. Sesshomaru closed the trunk on my black 78 Trans Am. I slid over the hood of the car to the drivers side. I turned the key of the car and took off with Sesshomaru following close behind with his motorcycle. Inuyasha and Koga followed close behind me.

Xxx At the club xxX

The club came in to view as I pulled in to the parking lot. I got out of the car just in time to get almost ran over by Sessh. "Oh fuck man" I said half smiling and half scared. I leaned against the hood with one hand clutching my chest and one hand bracing myself on the hood.

He just smiled and took off his helmet. He wrapped one arm around my waist and pulled me close to him. He reached down and kissed my lips softly but full of passion. I kissed back. After a few minutes of holding my breath we broke. I stood there with my breath ragged and uneven. But he was fine.

" Damn you for being a demon." I said playfully.

He looked down at me and smiled showing his fangs." Yea that makes me soo sexy, doll"

" Would you two love birds come on we are going to be late." We both looked over that the other and laughed.

Sesshomaru grabbed his guitar out of the trunk and we all walk towards the side door.

The manager quickly opened the door for us as he looked like he just got out of a bad mental show or something. He was this little guy that was partly balding. The owner came over to us and shook my hand and Sesshomaru 's hand very roughly.

"I am soo glad your bands could come. This will be a great show. Please go ahead and get set up. The club will open in about an half hour." He gave us a quick smile and ran off with the manager following close behind.

Inuyasha walked up next to me and stood there looking around. " So this is Club Morbid hmm This place is nice."Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and took ahead towards the stage.

XxxAn half an hour laterxxX

The club started to fill up fast as the lights were low on the stage. Sesshomaru's band played first. Inuyasha plugged his guitar in as Koga gave Amaya a quick kiss then sat that the drum set. Sesshomaru adjusted the microphone to his liking.

He plugged his guitar in too. He lowered his head and waited. I stood off stage with my arms crossed wearing his jacket.

The owner came on stage with an microphone in his hand. "Get ready for the hardcore hits of The Black Knights" The club went wild as the lights came on to show Sesshomaru and the others. He raised his head.

_**Theres no reason, theres no compromise**_

_**Changing seasons, living the high life**_

_**I don't know you, so don't freak on me**_

_**I can't control you, you're not my destiny**_

_**Straight out of line**_

_**I can't find a reason, why I should justify my ways**_

_**Straight out of line**_

_**I don't need a reason, you don't need to lie to me**_

_**I'll confess this, you're my tragedy**_

_**I've laid you to rest just as fast as you've turned on me**_

_**Gone forever, banish the memories**_

_**Displays of pleasure, are masked by your misery**_

_**Straight out of line**_

_**I can't find a reason, why I should justify my ways**_

_**Straight out of line**_

_**I don't need a reason, you don't need to lie to me**_

_**Lie to me**_

_**Straight out of line**_

_**I can't find a reason, why I should justify my ways**_

_**Straight out of line**_

_**I don't need a reason, you don't need to**_

_**Don't need to lie to me**_

_**Lie to me**_

_**Lie to me **_

_**Lie to me **_

_**Lie to me **_

I stood there watching in amazement at his hunting but beautiful voice cutting threw my head. Finally the song ended. The owner came on again, the light dimmed. My turn. I took a deep breath in as Kagome placed her hand on my shoulder and smiled before walking out with her guitar over her shoulder. I walked out behind her as Sesshomaru handed me his guitar. I gently placed the strap over my shoulder and walked out.

Amaya was already sitting at the drum set giving a kiss to Koga before he left to stand off stage. I looked over my shoulder over at Sesshomaru holding his coat. He smiled at me and mouthed " you will do fine." I smiled back and looked over at Kagome and Amaya they nodded and smiled. I looked over at the owner and nodded to tell him we are ready. I plugged my guitar in and lowered my head.

The owner once again came out with the microphone in hand," Alright gave it in for the SHATTERED CRIMSON TEARS!" the club went wild. Amaya started to drum loud then me and Kagome joined in. I raised my head and started to sing.

_**Now I will tell you what I've done for you**_

_**50,000 tears I've cried**_

_**Screaming, deceiving, and bleeding for you**_

_**And you still won't hear me**_

_**Going under**_

_**Don't want your hand this time, I'll save myself**_

_**Maybe I'll wake up for once, wake up for once**_

_**Not tormented daily, defeated by you**_

_**Just when I thought I'd reach the bottom**_

_**I'm dying again**_

_**I'm going under**_

_**Drowning in you**_

_**I'm falling forever**_

_**I've got to break through, I'm**_

_**Going under**_

_**Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies**_

_**So I don't know what's real and what's not**_

_**Always confusing the thoughts in my head**_

_**So I can't trust myself anymore**_

_**I'm dying again**_

_**I'm going under**_

_**Drowning in you**_

_**I'm falling forever**_

_**I've got to break through, I'm**_

_**So go on and scream**_

_**Scream at me, I'm so far away**_

_**I won't be broken again**_

_**I've got to breathe**_

_**I can't keep going under**_

_**I'm dying again**_

_**I'm going under**_

_**Drowning in you**_

_**I'm falling forever**_

_**I've got to break through, I'm**_

_**Going under**_

_**Going under**_

_**I'm going under**_

**OK there you go guys... your chapter for Only one way out. Have fun and REVIEW! Stay in the dark..-Gothica **


	19. Save me

Chapter 19-Save me

_**Do you care when she cries?  
To watch her fall to the ground...  
Clutching her chest...  
Do you care if she dies?  
She lays in the hospital bed...**_

Pushing away the help...  
Pushes the nurses away...  
The doctors...  
Drugs to calm her soul...  
She lays there weeping...  
Watching you out the clear glass of the window...  
She pushed the love away...

That was served to her with a poison dragger in the middle..  
She sits there watching out the window...  
Begging you to rescue her from the place...  
The place of death...  
Sickness...  
UN-dreamed dreams..

The hope in her heart is burning slowly as she cries..  
She watches you walk away...  
Holding the other girl...  
Close like you did to her...  
She looks away and cries...

Her heart rate jumps as she see you...  
Then dies down...  
Enough to kill her...  
But do you care?  
You stand over her holding her heart...  
In your hands...

Slowly crushing it...  
Over her ...  
Making her cry in pain..  
She clutches her chest...  
The heart is in pieces...

Do you care that you just killed her?  
Do you?  
The pain that you caused is glazed over her blue eyes...  
Do you care if she just died?  
With an broken heart?Maybe you do

My heart was slowly beating quietly in my chest after the gig. My head felt like I had a demon drill working away on the inside of my skull. Leaning on the wall on the stage overlooking the rest of the club. It was still dark out. I closed my eyes as I felt myself fall forward then be caught by a pair of arms. I opened my eyes to see no one around me as I held in mid-air. I tried to struggle to get free. But I couldn't. I tried to make a noise. Any noise. A cry. A squeak. But nothing came out. I thought I had died. The arms were tight and made it hard for me to breath. Gasping for air I tried. My body slowly stopped moving.

"Sango...Wake up..Please Sango.."

I could not open my eyes they felt like if they were taped shut or something. I tried to move. I felt someone touching my face. Pushing my loose hair from my eyes. I finally gained the control that I once did not have on my body. My eyes flew open and a heavy deep gasp left my lips. Did I died? I looked around to see the whole gang standing around me. I braced myself on the cold metal bar of the bed. I was in the hospital.

There was wires, tubes and these sticky pads all over my body. I was half naked only wrapped in hospital bandage around my chest. My stomach looked like if someone stabbed me deep and dragged it up to my under breast. My arms were all cut up and I had scratches on my legs. My hands were all bandaged up as a shock of pain ran wild though my body. A cry of pain let loose from my lips as I fell to the bed. I felt hopeless.

"Be strong... you are my daughter... Live...Wake up"

I did not let my eyes open as I laid there. I felt like someone was watching me, leaning over my body. Staring at me deeply. I looked though the slits of my eyes. Naraku. Suddenly my eyes flew open as I tried to get away. I could not I was tied down.

I felt like something was around my throat. I claw at my throat to get it off. He was over me. Straddling my waist. Pressing me down to the bed. The wires that were helping me live was now trying to kill me.

He leaned down near my face, near my ear. " You thought you killed me. Not really my dear I am here in the flesh." With every word, he tightened the wire harder and harder around my throat. I clawed his face to make him stop.

Every minute he pulled the wire tighter and tighter. The door to my room opened with great force causing the whole room to shake in fear. Some one punched him off of me and took the wires off of my throat. Sesshomaru. My eyes were set on him as he stood over Naraku and raised his fist.

He slammed his fist down on the floor and held Naraku down to the floor by his throat. His eyes was dark, anger fulled and pure red. He flashed a look over at me and then back down at the half-dead Naraku. He stopped the beating and rushed to my side. He picked up my body and rushed out the door.

"You are saved my daughter... thank you daddy"

The voices in my head was starting to creep me out in the worst way. It sound like my parents and that little girl from the mental hospital. I was safe now, I think. My throat was bleeding as some of the wire was there. My body hurt but I was glad to be alive. The front doors were in sight. A line of revving car were out front. An a black Trans Am sat there waiting quietly as he gently sat me in to the passager side. He closed and locked the door. A group of black dressed people. Women and men, circled around him as he talked to them. I had no idea what they were talking about. But when the wind picked up they all nodded and got in to their cars. Sesshomaru calmly walked around the front to the driver side. I sat there perfectly still as marble as he turned to me.

I held my breath. I had no idea what he was going to do. He reached out and touched my face. His hands were cold. I looked over my shoulder to the mirror, I swore to my life that the man that was standing outside the car window had no reflection. When I turned my head all the way he did. I let out a relieved sigh as he stood there.

"Get to your car. NOW" Sesshomaru's voice boomed out of the car as the man took off to his car. Turning back, he was white knuckling the wheel of the car. "Talk to me. Calm me down " He said as he placed his forehead on the wheel.

"I am sorry"

"For what"

"For..getting you in to this"

"This is not your fault, Sango"

"Yes it is Sesshomaru"

He turned to me and leaned over. Kissed me straight on the lips. I have kissed before but this kiss was different. This was rough and deep. Nothing like the others. He pulled away from me as he smiled crookedly and revved the engine. I felt like some one was chocking me again. I could not breath. It was in my mind. I closed my eyes and opened them again. I was fine. Sesshomaru looked at me as his eyes were filled with worry. My cuts on my neck from the wire started to bleed freely. " We have to get you home , now" He drove like a mad man down the freeway. I swore we did an two wheel around the corner of the exit. The group of the other cars were gone.

"Who were they?" I asked as I looked over my shoulder to see a white mini van following us. "They were nobody Sango." He kept his eyes on the road ahead of us. The headlights of the car hit the slick rained on roads causing them to sparkle. He slowed down the car and pulled over. We were on the side of the road in a pull of area a few feet away from the main road to the apartment. I looked around to figure out why he pulled over. Sesshomaru unbuckled his seat belt and mine too. He slid me carefully over the back of the seat and down on the back seat...

Oh oh I had to make you guys long enough to get a new chapter now a cliffhanger... Ok that is the most easy cliffhanger I ever made. Well off to write the other chapters of According to her and Wanted love. (Waves goodbye) REMEMBER TO REVIEW-

_**(Gothica(**_

Ps.-I wrote that poem pretty ain't it : )


	20. Hidden Tears Part 1

**_In their eyes..  
and there she lays..  
Upon the sharp nails that pierces her back..  
She told herself not to look back...  
As she faces the road...  
Undecided where to go...  
To the coffin were she would cry herself to death...  
Or to the road of life filled of paint and anger that break her heart..._**

She cries the tears that burns her cheeks...  
The tear that everyone weeps...  
She had a love once in her life...  
But he is gone...  
Death took him...  
She falls now to her knees and weeps..  
Weeps and screams at the world...  
To just leave her be...

But she sits by you now...  
With her hair down...  
To cover the tears that she cries...  
She pulls the black sleeves over her hands...  
Her face emotionless..  
Her vivid blue eyes beg for love...  
But you told her that you loved her ...  
But you lied!...  
Her hearts breaks...  
She sit there crying the invisible tears...

But you don't see them..  
Behind the smile is pain..  
But you saw the tears would you care..  
Maybe you won't...  
Maybe you want to see her tears...  
Just to see her cry...  
**Chapter 20- Hidden Tears **

He slid me carefully over the back of the seat and down on the back seat. I held my breath as he

eased his body down on top of mine. "You are so beautiful Sango." His hand brushed gently over my face into my hair. Tangling his fingers in to my raven locks. "I never want to let you go". Leaning down he kissed me, it was a soft quite kiss.

We laid there for a good hour or two as we kissed and touch each other like young children discovering our self's. Staring we laid there in the back of his car. And I loved every wonderful minute of it. The green numbers on his car radio clock read 12:04 am, my eyes widen as I turned my eye back to his. "We should get back to the apartment" I said nothing but my heart was crying bloody tears as he got off of me and climbed in to the front seat. I straightened my shirt and climbed over the armrest to the front passager seat. The engine roared furiously to life as he took a sharp turn off the pull off and on to the main road.

He had no emotion on his face, hard like solid block of ice. I did love him but I had no idea how to show it. My parents took it with them when they died. Just like I took someone from my mother's jewelry box. Her favorite black cameo choker. It was laying perfectly on my dresser top in the black box. Well I hope it is still there and it better. I scrunched my eyebrows together as I thought of the jewelry not being there.

"Hey what are you thinking of?" I felt a hand on my thigh and give a small shake, I looked at the owner of the hand and smiled.

"Nothing big Sessh" I placed my hand on top of his as he drove toward the building where which the people in the basement cooked their gym socks for food. Well that is what I thought.

Sessh sped up and did a power slid, making me pray for my life. Laughing he turned off the car and climbed out. "You can breath Sango."

I put on a fake smile and got out of the car. I had to make sure that jewelry was still there. I just had to.

I ran though the doors and up the stairs to my floor. The door was there right in front of me. The tv was running, and Kag was sitting on the couch folding some clean clothes. It must have been her day to do laundry.

She was sitting there with Inuyasha's MP3 player and had it blaring. I shut the door, trying my damnest to not make a show about me coming in late. I swear she is my mother or something. But to my stupidity, I accidently stepped on my dogs tail. He let out a loud yelp. Kagome ripped off the headphone and almost jumped over the back of the couch.

I was caught in action. I had my shoes in one hand and my coat over my arm. I was dead. She shook her head and shot this glare at me at would make a tough guy melt in to a little kid. I rose my hands as if I was in a shooting line and I was in front of a cop ready to shoot me.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS SANGO!". I looked over at the clock on the stove,12:34 am.

"Yea I know what time it is, so what" Kagome clutched her fist like if she was ready to hit me.

"So what So what, Sango you had me worried sick. I don't care if I am not your mother but I care about you."

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms at my chest,"Kagome, I don't care I don't have parents anymore. I don't need people worrying about me."

Kagome snored in anger and narrowed her eyes at me, "Sango, I do care about you. Now go to bed, you have school tomorrow."

Stomping my foot on the floor almost making the room shake in fear."GOD DAMN IT KAGOME STOP ACTING SO MOTHERLY TO ME. I DON'T WANT IT!" I stormed off down the hallway and in to my room.

Lestat was already there on his giant pillow, curled up sleeping. His tail draped over his nose, he slept.

I stripped off my clothes and laid on my bed. The choker was glittering in the moonlight of the outside world. Crawling to the end of my bed and reaching for the choker. It fell right in to my hands.

The moon hit it again and reflected on the wall, an dull rainbow danced on the wall as I moved the choker around in my hands.

Sitting up I placed the jewelry on the side table and got up. My body was completely covered in goose bumps grow on my bare arms. I stood there hugging myself, my radio was on low, Missing, Evanescence. I really don't know why I listen to that band but she speaks with no other soul can ever speak out.

I pulled on a black tank top and a pair of black lounge pants, pulling my hair up in a messy bun and I stood in front of my mirror over my dresser.

The dim light of the lamp on my night stand glowed against my face as I stood there staring at the girl in the mirror. She stood there in the same tank up and pants as I was and she had a large grin on her face. Her index finger made a pointer as she laughed at me. I watched her closely knowing that is how I felt inside everyday. Everyday I wake up, I have to stare at the girl in the mirror. I could not stand it anymore.

I wanted to punch the mirror and watch the small pieces of glass fall to the ground. But I had to control myself tonight. I opened my door up a crack and peered out the crack of the door. The living room light was still on. Kagome was out there, I could not get out and get a knife from the kitchen. I had to cut, get my hate and anger out of myself.

I bit down on my lip and closed the door quietly. Hot salty tears were streaming down my face as I stood there with my back against the door. Wiping the tears off of my cheeks, I went to bed and cried myself to sleep.

Xx The next morning xX

The light from my binds hit the floor, my clock said 6:25am. I had an half an hour to get out of here and get to school. I pushed the covers back off of my body and climbed groggy out of bed.

I dressed in my blackest clothes today like always. I was emitionly depressed in the head. I put on a dark blue corset and a pair of fake leather pants, like I have that much money. Pulling on my knee high boots over the pants and zipping the sides up. I stood in front of the mirror ingroning the laughing girl that was staring straight me in the face. I finished my makeup and pulled my hair back in to a loose bun.

I was late for school, I would not if my truck would start this morning. It was raining, the windshield wipers were full duty today as I mumbled to myself in an odd language that had the little girl inside my head thinking "What the hell is she talking about?" Pulling my hood up on my black sweatshirt. I got of the truck and headed towards the doors. There were no one in sight, not even the police that would stand at the front door to do back pack check. This was very weird. They are always there, must be something going on that is more important than this crap.

I pulled out my id tag and swipe it like a credit card but you don't get money you get the doors to open. There was a rain drop that ran down my forehead and it smelled like my cheap hairspary that I used this morning.

The halls were quite and empty as I could hear the air fill then leave my lungs. My heart stopped; I felt the air in my lungs stick in there like if I had an hand over my mouth. My body froze in it spot of traveling.

"Where were you last night." I dropped my bag and turned around slowly to see...

_**OK my readers please don't hurt me for not posting in a long time. I am working on a new story and I have four regents coming up but this summer, I promise to you all. I will start updating more better than I was. Got to go. Read the new story that will be out soon, A Knife called Lust it will be good. Well stay in the dark and remember to REVIEW!**_

_**Gothica **_


	21. Keep Lips Sealed Part 1

_**  
**_

**__**

**Chapter 21-Keep lips sealed **

I stood there with the one person I did not want to see at the moment. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. They just stood there with their arms crossed at their chest.

Sesshomaru took a step forward and gripped my upper arms and give my body a good shake.

_**Please O God...  
Just let her die...  
Just let her lay down...  
As she cries..  
**_

" What is wrong with you, Sango. What did I do to make you hate me? Why can't you say I love you anymore"

I did not say anything, I kept my lips sealed shut as he stood there yelling at me.

The words were muffled out of my mind as I stood there taking the yelling for about 2 minutes.

I broke away from his grip and just continued to walk to my first period class.

I could not stand to be yelled at, I felt some one behind me and I knew it was him.

_**Tears of black makeup...  
Trickle down her face...  
Making a mask to hide her face...  
The same mask that she hides... **_

I just calmly turned around and looked at him.

I had the feeling of wanting to hurting him. I had to do something.

My stomach started to twist and turn as I felt like I was going vomit. I had to, I felt it come up. My eyes widen as my hand slapped over my mouth.

_**Behind everyday...  
**_

I dropped everything in my arms on to the floor and ran. Down to the nurse's office, I just ran with one hand over my mouth.

She was there, sitting behind her desk typing away at something on the computer. Her eyes met mine as I ran in to her private bathroom and closed the door.

_**She sits on her bed...  
Waiting to die...  
To curl up into a ball and cry...  
**_

I held my hair in one hand and fell to my knees. My stomach was in pain, as if there was something inside of it digging away at the insides. I closed my eyes and kept going.

It finally stopped, I leaned against the wall and slide down to the floor. My mood were swinging back and forth as I sat there curled up in a ball. Tears started to fall down upon my cheeks.

The door of the bathroom opened as someone came in. It was the nurse, she kneeled down by me as pulled me in to a hug.

_**Hoping to die ..  
She dresses in black...  
To hide her fears...  
**_

"Dear, are you ill?" as she spoke I could feel her heart beat against my chest as she held me.

I did not know what was wrong with me. I just sat there. The nurse stayed with me as someone else came in. It was Sesshomaru, the nurse left my side as he replaced himself next to my side.

He gently placed his hand on my stomach and looked at me. I looked back at him. My breathing was going crazy as I leaned my head against the tile wall behind me.

_**From the world...  
From her friends..  
From the one she loves...  
**_

"Sango, I have to tell you something."

_**She cries to the heavens..  
Every night...  
Asking to die...  
**_

I opened my eyes and looked at him.

_**The winds of the underworld open...  
And start to swallow her up..  
**_

"What then"

_**She is dying...  
She looks at the ones she once loved...**_

He sighed and looked down at the floor then back at me.

_**Saying Goodbye...  
She took the knife...And stabbed her chest...  
Over and Over...  
**_

" You are pregnant and I am going to be leaving you."

_**Again and Again...  
The blood covers her once white shirt...  
Her hands covered in blood...  
The once beautiful girl is now dead..  
**_

My eyes widened and I had his eye contact perfectly.

"What!?"

**_There is no more pain in her ...  
As she was buried...  
In the ground..._**

Tears of her mother hit the earthly ground...  
As the last shovel of dirt was covered over her coffin...

She got what she was hoping for...  
She did...  
And she will never hope again...

**WHOA! That was not expected huh? Well sorry for the wait, I am going to get Secret Sin done so I can start Knife called lust done too. I am on a roll. So please don't be mad at me. Love you all. Remember REVIEW AND STAY IN THE DARK!-Gothica**


End file.
